Studies have shown that children with Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASD) can be detected in the first three years of life by experienced clinicians. A growing body of research indicates that if these children are recognized and provided with appropriate and intensive therapies, their long-term outcomes are improved. Genetic Lens has joined forces with a team of leading researchers in the early detection of ASD to create Autism Spectrum Disorders Risk Alert (ASDRA), a web-accessible, multi-media tool that will integrate the latest research findings with an extensive video database of the signs and common presenting features of ASD in young children, and an interactive, fully accredited training course. ASDRA will help pediatric medical practitioners understand the guiding principles of early recognition and referral for the timely initiation of appropriate services to improve the outcome of children with ASD. What makes ASDRA so unique is its ability to provide immediate and focused access to hundreds of hours of video clips that portray infants and toddlers with the risk indicators or red flags of ASD, along with comparison video of children who are developing typically or have other developmental disorders, all within the short timeframe of a patient appointment.